


The Dursleys at Hogwarts

by 9liseraph6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Gen, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9liseraph6/pseuds/9liseraph6
Summary: Every champion's family are allowed to spend the day with their child within the walls of Hogwarts before the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament.Harry is surprised to see that he has visitors, he who thought it unthinkable...
Kudos: 63





	The Dursleys at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in which the Dursleys visit Harry at Hogwarts instead of mrs Weasley and Bill like in the book. Enjoy !

Harry first thought he must had not heard what Professor McGonagall told him properly. But he had. His family were waiting for him in the Great Hall's chamber.

For a wild moment he hoped maybe Ron's parents, mr and mrs Weasley, would be waiting for him in the chamber. But then, he remembered they couldn't be, not with everything that was happening at the Ministry. Mr Weasley would be too busy to be given a day off. And mrs Weasley would probably prefer to stay home, ready if something urgent turned up and mr Weasley needed her help.

No, it could not be the Weasleys.

Cedric, who had entered the chamber a couple of minutes before got out again and waved at Harry once he spotted him at the Gryffinfor table.

"Harry," he called out, and it resonated in the now empty hall. "What are you doing? They're waiting for you!"

Harry got up quickly and when Cedric disappeared from sight again, he made his way to the chamber's door next to the staff table. He looked down at his right hand on the door handle and saw it was shaking slightly. 'They' were waiting for him... but who were they?

He closes the door shut after coming in the room and turned his back to it, facing the three other Triwizard Champions with their family. He glanced at Fleur who seemed in deep conversation with her mother. Her little sister was clenching their mother's hand tightly and looking around the room, amazed. Cedric and his parents were gathered in a corner away from the others. And Krum was showing his parents the scratches he had got during the previous tasks, visibly proud.

It was then, and only then, that Harry turned his eyes on the three people who were huddled together near the door at the back of the room, looking terrified. They were staring at Harry in relief, as if reassured by the presence of somebody they knew.

Harry's heart started to beat faster. It was the Dursleys. All three of them. Here. At Hogwarts. In the magical school Harry attended. The sight of them felt so unreal Harry blinked furiously, completely bewildered.

He approached them waryly. He didn't know what to think or what to say. The Dursleys kept silence when Harry got close enough to shake hands with his uncle, which Vernon Dursley did reluanctly. It cost him to make physical contact with Harry, whom he considers an abomination. Harry knew that but it didn't bother him. He was too used to his family's hatred of him to be hurt. And he was too shocked to care how the Dursleys felt about him. They were here. They were at Hogwarts.

It was Dudley who broke the silence, at Harry's amazement. He seemed to have grown significantly since Harry last saw him last Summer. And mr Weasley had evidently fixed his tongue's problem caused by Fred and George the day the Weasleys had taken Harry away from the Dursleys and to the Burrow back with them so that he could be there for the Quidditch World Cup.

Dudley took a hesitant step towards Harry and whispered so low only the four of them could hear him :

"Are they all..." he began, then he twisted his face in disgust.

"All what?" Harry said, his brain not really working properly at the moment, still in shock to see his cousin at Hogwarts.

"You know," Dudley said exasperately. "Like you."

"Oh." Harry's brain was clearly not the only one not working properly. "Well, of course. It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Petunia's gaze rested on the Krum's family farther on their right and she looked positively horrified by Viktor's scars, though it looked barely like stratches to Harry. She probably was imagining Dudley here at Harry's place and thanked the heavens the magical genes didn't touch her precious son.

Harry glanced up at his uncle's face. Vernon gave him the nastiest look he had ever seen.

"What are you-" Harry began slowly before Petunia cut him up.

"Albus Dumbledore sent us a... a owl," she whispered furiously, as if it had been Harry's doing. "Told us you were competing in a potential risky tournament. That family were invited to..." she didn't know how to finish her sentence.

"He told us to come," Vernon finished coldly. "So here we are. Didn't want them to come and fetch us on brooms or some magical vehicule nonsense. The neighbours would think us as mad as your lot."

Harry should have known the Dursleys were not visiting him because they wanted to. But he felt his heart sank all the same. All around him Cedric, Krum and Fleur were surrounded by people who loved and cared about them. Harry was stuck with the people who hated him more than anything the world. Somehow, it was worst within the walls of Hogwarts, where he felt at home, than back at Privet Drive where he was nonexistent for most of the neighbourood. It hurt badly to be remembered once again that he had no support aside from his friends.

He tried not to let that affect him too much. He needed all the strenght and energy he could gather for the task tonight.

Harry decided to show the Dursleys around. Dudley, although afraid at every sound and even at his own shadow, marvelled at the splender of the castle and its grounds. Harry showed them the BeauxBatons carriage and the Durmstrang ship. Petunia looked thoughtfully back at the castle while Dudley and Vernon stared wildly at the ship and the immensity of the lake around it.

Harry got closer to Petunia and observed her. If Harry didn't know better, he could have believed she looked at the castle almost longingly, as if she, too, had wished to have spent het childhood years here. For the first time in his life, Harry wondered if his aunt missed her sister sometimes. When Lily Potter died, she and Petunia weren't on speaking terms anymore. But they were still sisters. That ought to count for something.

Petunia caught him staring and frowned. She waved at the castle like it was a disgusting view.

"I don't know what your mother found so amazing about this place," she declared suddenly.

She had been thinking of her sister. Harry was surprised. She looked upset now. And angry. But she kept the rest of her thoughts to herself.

"Hogwarts is my home."

Petunia stared at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. Harry thought she looked quite taken aback by his remark. He wasn't wanted at the Dursleys', he was wanted at Hogwarts. What was so surprising about the fact that he thought of Hogwarts as his home?

She swallowed hard and nodded. Her eyes were absentmindly looking ahead of her towards Dudley who was admiring the ship, his dad at his side shouting at him to be careful and to not get too close to the lake.

"It's funny," Petunia said, more softly than Harry ever heard her address him before. "It's really funny you say that. Lily always said the school was like a second home to her."

Harry had never heard his aunt call his mother by her name before. It felt as unreal as her presence here.

"She was happy at home. The parents loved that she was a witch." Her tone was sad. Almost bitter. "But I knew she prefered to be here. Away from us, boring, ordinary muggles. Our house wasn't as big as this castle, the food Mum made wasn't as tasty, it was itching her to get back at school and use magic with her nasty friends. Home wasn't good enough for her. We..." Petunia stopped herself suddenly, looking embarrassed. "It shouldn't come to me as a surprise that you feel more at home here than back with us. It was never going to be as good as this place, I knew it the moment you got your first Hogwarts letter. The same letter Lily was sent at her eleventh birthday. The very same letter that..." she breathed heavily. "That took away my sister."

Harry felt as though his eyes could finally see through the thick walls his aunt had made about herself to keep him away. He saw the walls fall and shatter. His mind was racing as fast as the day he found out he was a wizard.

"I don't really understand this tournament you've entered," she went on. "I don't even understand what being a wizard in this world mean nor why my sister died thirteen years ago. But I understand why Dumbledore wanted us to be here today. You are in danger, Harry. I don't like you, mind. But you are my nephew. I promised I would keep you safe and I'll admit, although we did the job, we also made your life miserable. For that..." it clearly cost her to finish her sentence. "For... that, Harry, I apologise."

Harry cried. Silently at first. Then, he allowed himself to sniff now and then. Petunia was not looking at him but he saw her eyes going red and watery when she finally met his gaze and spoke again.

"That's the reason we are here. Not because Dumbledore told us to. Or because we feared what the neighbours would think. I know your people can make other people forget things easily and told as such to Vernon. No, we came here because I decided. Because it is my duty. Nothing less, nothing more."

She looked at him for a moment then averted her eyes. No tears rolled down her pink cheeks and when Vernon and Dudley joined them afterwards, she looked as cold and stern as she had before their talk.

"I hate magic."

These were the last words Petunia Dursley spoke to him all morning. The Dursleys took off before lunch. Vernon shook Harry's hand briefly and beckoned Petunia and Dudley to follow him. None of them glanced back at the castle or Harry. They embarked a ship similar that the one the first years took to get to the castle and after a while, they were gone. Harry gazed at the lake for a moment more, enjoying the silence and peacefulness of the scene before him.

Then, he turned his back at it, at the sadness, the tears and at the muggle world, and went back to the castle where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> I was rereading GoF and although I love the lovely moments Harry spend with Molly and Bill, I couldn't help wondering what it would have been like if the Dursleys had come instead. I thought it interesting to think and write about. Hope you liked it !


End file.
